U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,869, issued Jul. 18, 2006, and titled “COMMUNICATION SYSTEM TRANSMITTER OR RECEIVER MODULE HAVING INTEGRATED RADIO FREQUENCY CIRCUITRY DIRECTLY COUPLED TO ANTENNA ELEMENT” (also referred to here as the “'869 Patent”) is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The '869 Patent describes a radio frequency (RF) module that comprises integrated RF circuitry comprising at least one of a transmitter and a receiver, and an antenna element operatively coupled to the integrated RF circuitry. The antenna element comprises first and second substantially co-planar portions, each of said first and second substantially co-planar portions having an inner end and an outer end. The first and second substantially co-planar portions are arranged end-to-end with their respective inner ends proximate one another. The integrated RF circuitry is disposed substantially adjacent the respective inner ends of the first and second substantially co-planar portions of the antenna element.
However, the configuration of this module may not be suitable for all applications.